


Heated confessions

by fantasygamer980



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, F/M, I don't know what I'm doing, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasygamer980/pseuds/fantasygamer980
Summary: Michiru is in heat  and Shirou helps her out.I edited this because I realized the amount of mistakes it had.
Relationships: Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 190





	Heated confessions

Shirou was calmly working on some papers the Major gave him. The only sound that could be heard around his office was the ticking of the clock. While he read the documents, he wrote down some important points he would need later. When he tried to grab his pen, said object fell to the floor. With a groan, he leaned down to reach it, but instead of grabbing the pen, he grabbed some weird round object. Curious to know what it was, he lifted it, and saw that the “weird object” was a bracelet; more specifically, Michiru’s bracelet. He wondered how it ended up in his office, though he imagined the tanuki girl lost it while she was with him here yesterday.  
Suddenly, all his thoughts were focused on the girl. He wondered where she was at the moment. Probably hanging out with Nazuna, he thought. He then started to remember all the moments the two of them spent together. The times where he sat down and watched her play basketball, all the meals they ate together, all the problems they solved together, and yet, there was one specific memory that came to his mind no matter how hard he tried to avoid it…

It was late at night. The stars were shining brightly, and there was a slight chill in the air. Shirou went to the rooftop, hoping that some fresh air would help him get some sleep. He was so caught up in his mind, he didn’t realize he was not alone. A certain tanuki girl was also there, staring at the sky. When she felt some presence, she turned her head to the side and saw who it was. She stared at him for a while, hoping her gaze would be enough to let the wolf know she was there, but It didn’t work. She stared for a few more moments, until she decided to speak.  
-Hey Shirou- Her voice was soft, almost a whisper, but it was enough for the man to burst out from his bubble of thoughts and look down at the girl. Judging by his face, he wasn’t expecting her to be awake.  
-Hey- He returned the greeting back, his voice coming out a little raspier than usual.-What are you doing up at this ours of the night?- Michiru stared at him for a few seconds before returning her gaze to the sky. She thought for a moment before answering.  
-I couldn’t sleep. What about you? - The breeze danced with her hair as she spoke.-Same here- None of them bothered to make conversation. They were comfortable with the silence.  
Shirou wasn’t sure for how long they stared at the stars and he couldn’t care less. He was content in the environment that surrounded him. He couldn’t recall when the last time he felt like this was. He also couldn’t tell if his eyes stared more at the stars or at the girl that was next to him. She looked so calm, so relaxed and so…pretty. He shook his head. He shouldn’t be thinking of a close friend in that way. For a while now, he’s been fighting with this thoughts of his. Trying to stop his feelings to burst out from his chest, and trying to stop his urge to make her his. To mark her all over and breed her. He shook his head again. It was time to return back to his room. He didn’t want to do something he would regret later.  
Shirou put his hands in his pockets, preparing to leave, but then, he felt something in his right hand. He grabbed it, and that’s when he realized what it was. It was a bracelet he bought for Michiru. He remembered he saw her staring at it in one of the shops they once passed by while they were heading to the Major’s office. He remembered the way she looked at it. It was obvious she wanted it. For a few days, he debated whether to buy her the accessory or not. In the end, he opted to do so, in an attempt to thank her for everything she had done for him. Although, what he didn’t calculate was the fact that he would have to give it to her. At the beginning, he thought about giving it to her in the same way he gave her that treat after she spoke with Nazuna in the past. Though, he soon discarded the idea, believing it would be too cold from his part. After all, he wanted to thank her, not just comfort her. And so, days passed and he still didn’t figure out how to do it.  
-Shirou? - Michiru’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts once again. He looked down at her, waiting for her to continue.-Are you alright? You seem kind of out of character today- He looked at her surprised, not expecting her to catch on with his uneasiness so easily.  
-Yeah, I was just…thinking.-He gripped the bracelet harder, and decided that it was time to give her the present.-I wanted to give you something for a while now-He slapped himself mentally. He wasn’t supposed to let her know he was struggling with the situation so much! Michiru stared at him in confusion. –What do you m- She was suddenly interrupted as the wolf beast man extended his hand in front of her face. She looked at it, and saw the bracelet she liked so much.  
-H-how did you…? - She was surprised that he bought her something. –I wanted to thank you. For everything you have done until now. –His face started to feel hot as he spoke. As soon as she grabbed the bracelet, he turned around and started to leave.  
-W-wait! Shirou! - She grabbed his arm before he could leave. He peered down at her, not daring to look at her in the eyes.-Thank you. I really appreciate it- The smile in her face made the blush on his face even worse. He muttered a small “you’re welcome” before leaving.

He started to blush at the memory. He glared at the round object, believing that it was because of it that he ended up embarrassing himself in front of Michiru. He sighed, realizing he lost a lot of time he could have used to work. He laid the bracelet next to the documents, making a mental note to give it back to Michiru once she returned home.  
He started to read the papers again, but he couldn´t get too far, as he felt an extremely invasive scent overwhelm his nose. He rose from his seat, and sniffed the air, trying to comprehend the origin from such smell. Suddenly, his ears picked a small sound. It was similar to a whine. The moment he heard it, the first thing that came to his mind was “Michiru”. He grabbed the bracelet, put it in his coat’s pocket and headed towards her bedroom. As he got closer, the sounds increased its volume, and the scent got stronger.  
He stopped right in front of her door. Before knocking, he made sure he wasn’t invading her personal space. But, for a certain reason, he started to feel hot and bothered. His body seemed to be reacting to the scent, and that´s when it hit him. He froze in his place and started to sweat.  
She was in heat.  
He knocked the door before entering the room. As soon as he was in, he felt chills go down his spine and suddenly, his pants got tighter in the front part. He called her name, but he wasn’t able to say more, as the words stuck in his throat from the view he had.  
On the bed, Michiru was laying on her stomach with only her underwear on. Her ass was on the air, and she was rubbing herself with her fingers, desperate for some type of friction. She turned her head slightly to the side to look at Shirou, her eyes watery and her mouth drooling. Her fur was soaked with sweat, and her tights were soaked with her juices. She moaned and whined Shirou’s name, and kept rubbing herself.  
Shirou swallowed hard, having a hard time controlling himself. His heart was hammering in his chest, and his hands were trembling. Her scent was too strong.  
-M-michiru? Are you ok?-He felt stupid. Of course she was not ok! But still, he felt the urge to ask so he didn’t feel too guilty after what might happen in the room.  
-S-shirou…m-my body…it hurts...-Her voice was merely a whisper, but the effect that had on the wolf man was enormous. His pants tighten even more and his breathing became irregular.-W-what is going on?-  
-You’re in heat. That’s why you’re feeling like this-Shirou took his coat off, not being able to stand the heat anymore. He looked at her and waited for her to ask questions. Like, “why does this happen?” or “how can I stop it?” , but they never came. Instead she said: -P-please make it go away…Shirou…-  
That was it. As soon as she finished her sentence, the wolf beast man lost all the self control he had. He pounced on her, grabbed her by the waist and turned her around so he could lay in between her legs and kiss her with a ferocious passion.  
He shoved his tongue into her mouth, and started a war, which he obviously won. The man explored her wet cavern, not leaving a single inch untouched. Michiru moaned and whined in between the kisses, as she grinded her lower regions into Shirou’s crotch. The wolf beast man grunted in approval, although he was having a hard time controlling his body so he wouldn’t transform. After all, as horny as he was, he was still cautious to not hurt the girl. The tanuki girl was desperate for more friction, so, in an attempt to get what she wanted, she tried to roll the man over so he would be below her, yet, she failed. Her heat weakened her too much. Said man understood what she tried to do, but not the reason. He was curious, so he granted her wish by rolling over and leaving her on top of him.  
As soon as Michiru felt the change in their position, she started to grind her crotch against Shirou’s boner, trying to get the so wanted friction. The man below her growled and grunted, as he felt the pressure of her body on top of his bulge send shivers down his spine. He grabbed her by the neck and kissed her again with the same passion as before, although this time, his hips moved along the rhythm the girl established while his tongue explored her mouth once again.  
After a few minutes of heavy make out and messy grinding, Shirou decided to take control over the situation, since it was more than obvious that the girl had no idea what to do. He grabbed her by the waist and shifted their position once again, leaving her under him, while each one of his arms were next to her head, supporting his weight so he wouldn’t crash her. He settled himself in between her legs started to kiss and nip at her neck, easily finding her sweet spot. While he ravished her neck, he kept grinding their lower regions together, although this time, he was controlling the rhythm. Each time he pushed his hips forward, he drew out a moan from the girl, and each time he sucked at her neck, he drew out a whine.  
In a desperate attempt to get more skin contact, Michiru started to pull Shirou’s shirt upwards so she could take it off him, although she failed because of her weakened body. Then man understood her desesperation and granted her wish by pulling his shirt off his body and throwing it somewhere around the room. Her bra followed his shirt soon after.  
Once her breasts were exposed, Shirou started to suck on them. While one nipple was inside his mouth, the other one was being squeezed between his index and middle finger. Both actions made her moan out his name. Soon, his lips started to descend to her stomach, leaving wet kisses all over the place. Michiru tangled her fingers in his hair, closing her eyes and getting lost in all the sensations that surrounded her. Shirou’s lips went even further down, to the point in which he was now facing the last article of clothing that was covering her. He grabbed the waist band of her panties and looked at her in the eyes, asking her a silent permission to continue. Michiru stared at him in the eyes.-P-please…S-shirou…-That was all the confirmation he needed to continue.  
He pulled her undergarments down and threw them to the floor. Her scent smelled so good, it made him drool. Michiru bucked her hips into the air, hoping to get any type of friction. The man chuckled teasingly at her desesperation, though he opted to not make her wait. He drew his tongue out and gave her entrance a lick. The girl arched her back at the action. ‘So sensitive’ he thought. Eager to get more reactions like that, he continued with his task. He kept licking her, while he inserted slowly a finger inside of her. Michiru was a moaning mess by this point. She was so lost in the moment, she didn’t realize that Shirou already had 3 fingers inside of her.  
-S-shirou…please h-hurry up-He looked at her with a teasing smile and spoke.-A little eager now, aren’t we?-She just moaned and nodded her head.-Well, I’m no one to deny your wish.-With that said, he got up, took of the rest of his clothes and repositioned himself in between her legs, teasing her entrance with the tip of his dick. Though he couldn’t do much because Michiru stopped him.  
-W-wait!-Shirou halted and froze in his place. His teasing smile turned into a look of confusion, and his muscles tensed.  
-What happened? Did I do something wrong?-He realized that maybe he went a little too fast, and he felt bad for it. He watched her face, looking for any sign that might explain him what made her stop him. The only thing he found was a sweaty and blushing face with a needy expression. He got even more confused.  
-I-it’s not that I don’t want this. I just w-wanted you to be in w-wolf form-She barely managed to whisper that out. Shirou felt relief wash his body. He hadn’t screwed up. With a small smile and a nod, he shifted in to wolf form and aligned himself once again. Before continuing, he looked at her, and when she nodded, he started to push inside.  
He stayed still until she got used to it, and when she gave him the confirmation, he drew his hips back before thrusting them forward again. Soon, he started to increase speed, and his grip on her waist got even tighter that before. She moaned and whined his name, and her claws dig into his back, making Shirou grunt.  
The room was filled with moans and grunts, and the bed creaked with each thrust, though none of them cared. All that mattered was that they were together, and that their feelings were mutual.  
-Shi-shirou…mmmm….I...I l-love you…ahh-  
-I l-love you…hng..too…hng-  
They were both about to burst. With a final thrust, Shirou growled while he knotted her, and when Michiru felt him cumming, she came too with a scream.  
They stayed still for a while, waiting for Shirou’s knot to deflate. While they caught their breath, they stared at each other’s eyes, realizing that they finally confessed their feelings to each other. When Shirou was finally able to move, he settled down next to her after covering both with a blanket. They stared at the ceiling in silence, until Shirou spoke.  
-I found your bracelet in my office. It’s inside my coat-He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say.  
Michiru giggled at his comment.-I imagined you would. I left it there on purpose, so you could find it and bring it back to me.-The man stared at her in confusion. -Why?- -Because I wanted an excuse to see you-The tanuki girl was flustered. She never expected things to turn out this way. Shirou just chuckled tiredly.-Well, you don't need an excuse to see me anymore- -Yeah…Shirou?-Michiru turned to her side so she could watch him properly. He turned his head towards her direction with a curious face.  
-I love you-He smiled softly, and pulled her into his chest.  
-I love you too-

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!! Just to let you know that this is the first time I ever write smut, so I apologize for any mistakes you might find. Also, I'll be working on some Pingua fics because I only found TWO with him as a main character. He deserves more love :(  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one-shot!! If you have any comments or suggestions, feel free to let me know :D


End file.
